High school for the first time, for Nessie anyway
by NyxNightGoddess1
Summary: What happens when Nessie goes to high school with her parents and everyone else? What happens when Edward tries to take Nessie to his and Bella's meadow? I don't own Twilight :'- Rated T just to be safe
1. Meadow? What meadow?

Nessie's POV

I was fully grown now just eight years after my birth. Sometimes I wished my dad would just back off and stop being so…so… protective. We had to move before I went to high school but that was only because my dad had insisted on going to school with me. Jacob moved with the Cullens to leave his pack totally defenseless, well not totally defenseless. He checked in with them every day using his wolf form. Jacob also begged, whimpered, and whined until I agreed to let him go to school with me.

"Nessie, dear, will you tell me what is wrong?" My dad, or should I say "adopted sibling," was looking at me with confused, sad eyes. Mom must have extended her shield to protect me today. She must've known I would need the privacy. I am going to have to thank her for that.

"Oh, sorry. I blanked out for a moment there." Emmett, my godfather, who sat across the table from my mom, my dad, and me with Rosalie, my godmother, seemed even more worried than my dad about me. I wondered what was going on in there sometimes. My mother must have dropped her shield as soon as I started speaking so my dad could hear what was really on my mind.

"Nes, Emmett is even more worried because, well, he's afraid of losing you to the human populous." I stare at Emmett and he quickly looks away but not before I catch the embarrassment in his eyes. Rosalie already had every guy at this school staring at her so, I guess, I am not surprised. "Renesmee, you are right on point there. It's a good thing Rosalie would not ever leave him. He just puts too many thoughts about Rose and him together."

Emmett is now looking sheepishly into my eyes because he was just thinking about Rosalie leaving him and how painful that would be for him, daddy informed me. Dad seemed to get mom's attention without me noticing because suddenly, too fast to pass as human, mom was blabbering on and on about me, I didn't think anything of it.

"Bella, please. You're making this harder on me than it already is. I can hear every thought about Nessie. All of them are good except for this one girl named, Jenifer Mozelle. Bella, sweetheart, will you please stop worrying." My father always knew what calmed my mother down so he leaned in and kissed the top of her head and stared into her eyes. It was sickening to watch from my point of view. Then reality crashed down on me and my dad turned away from my mother and glowered at me.

"Oh! Come on! Edward, jeez! It _is_ sickening to watch from the outside!" It felt really weird to use my father's name out loud. I wonder if Jasper could sense my awkwardness right now.

"You think it's any better between you and Jacob? I have to hear every thought he has when he is around you! His mind is a little bit twisted even if he did imprint on you, Renesmee."

So what, I thought, I love him and you can't do anything about him.

"Yes, I can Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I can forbid him from the house and get the principal to suspend him forever." His calm voice made the words even more threatening to me. He didn't think I had a plan for this kind of reaction to thinking that I love Jacob a lot. That did it. Dad informed Emmett and now Emmett was furious.

"Renesmee!" Emmett silently screamed at me; he was frightening me, I'll have to admit. "Just a few minutes ago, I am worrying about losing you to the human populous and now I have lost you to the werewolf population instead. That's even worse than humans!"

"Emmett, please, calm down. I was just thinking that I loved Jacob Black. If they would've forbid Jacob from the house, I would gladly move out with Jacob."

Emmett grumbled and then said; "Sure, just leave us here, and abandon us," despair was clear in his expression and tone. Emmett looks so sad. I wish I could make it up to him; he's always been there for me. Mom has beaten him in a thousand arm wrestling matches, but he still won't give up. After my father heard the last thought his face jerked up, looking away from mom's eyes.

"Renesmee that is an excellent idea!" He gave me mom's favorite half-smile. Then he turned abruptly and once again was staring into my mother's eyes. That was when Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Nessie, would you like to get out of here? Jacob can come, too."

"Yes, I have had enough of this and I am sure Jake has, too." Alice eyed me like I was a model in a new outfit on the runway and she had to just buy the outfit. Dad chuckled a little at the thought.

My mother waved good-bye and then Alice and Jacob were on both sides of me with Jasper at Alice's side. As soon as we were out of the cafeteria, Jasper asked, "Why were you feeling awkward back in the cafeteria, Nessie?"

"Just because I, well, I had to say my father's name out loud and that just felt weird to me, I guess." I answered truthfully because if I didn't I would be feeling like a terrible liar and that would give me away.

"Nessie, honey, you didn't have to say his name aloud." Jacob answered me this time, as if he could read Jasper's mind. "Nes, you got to believe me. Jasper, how is she doing?"

"She's fine. Renesmee will get over it in her next class," Jasper answered. I turned to look at Alice, she was deep in thought, and I wondered what she was thinking so hard about as walked to my next class, Spanish. I had this class with my dad this should be a form of torture. Oops. My father could hear that. Damn I am so going to get in trouble for that.

"Hi, Nessie." My dad greeted me from his usual seat in the back and next to it was my seat. I had to go sit by him because that was the only seat left in the room. I walked over and sat down next to him. "Nes, you thought you were going to get in trouble for thinking this is a form of torture?"

"Yes."

"But you're not getting into trouble for that. You're getting into trouble for the swear word though."

"Aw man! Come on! That is SO unfair!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen it is fair!" But before I could respond the teacher, Mrs. Flower, walked in without warning from my father. I excused myself from the class and went outside to hunt. I heard Mrs. Flower tell my dad to go and follow me. He gladly accepted. Before he found me, I found a herd of elk and hunted them. I just needed time to think, alone. After I drank the elks' blood, my father appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's go to mine and your mother's meadow." He really meant it, so I answered a little hesitantly.

"And ditch? Dad, I know _you_ have been to high schools; you have been to them a thousand times. It seems…wrong to me. This is my first time at a high school, to really get to know other people besides just my family."

"Yes, Nessie, I have been to too many high schools. That is why you need to come with me. You need a break, Nes."

_Okay, daddy, I'll go with you_, I thought.

"Thank you, Nessie, dear, for coming with me." He turned and we ran back to my car. Dad didn't like it when I drove; I figured it was something as to how I might get into an accident. We reached the car in a matter of a few minutes. Then, without another word, my dad got in on the passenger's side of the car. I got in on the driver's side.

"Nessie, honey, drive to the airport," dad instructed me, as I was about to ask.

"Why? Dad, where is the meadow, exactly?" I was curious now. How far do we have to travel from our new home in Chicago?

"Renesmee, the meadow is just outside of Forks, Washington." Dad answered my question.

"Can I go and see Grandpa while I'm there?"

"Uh… sure, I guess."

"Yay! I love you, daddy."

We sat back then and enjoyed the ride to the airport; I knew my father was listening to my thoughts but I was vaguely aware of him.


	2. Airport

Nessie's POV

When we got to the airport, my irritated mother called. She sounded so… so… so… angry with Dad for some reason.

The call went like this:

"Bella, love, what is it?" Dad answered with looking at the caller ID for no more than a second, and then the phone flashed to his ear. He paused for about thirty seconds, probably listening to my mom yell at him about taking me to the meadow. He nodded and then answered my mother. "Oh. Sorry about that, but I was just taking Nessie to see her grandfather and our meadow."

Another pause. "Okay, love. We'll wait for you, but I have to go get our tickets first."

Then he turned to look at me; his eyes were sad, disappointed, but there was a smile on his face. His eyes were black with thirst, and I could hear the restraint in his voice as he spoke to me.

"Renesmee, Alice had a vision of me taking you to the meadow, and… told your mother. Mom is going to come with us to Forks, Washington. She wants to see grandpa, to go with you."

"MOM IS COMING! WHY DOESN'T SHE JUST ANNOY ME TO DEATH?!"

"Nessie, she is only doing this because she loves you. Now, why don't you sit down until your mother gets here, it is the _human_ thing to do." He put a lot of emphasis on the word human.

_Okay, but only because I have to look inconspicuous_, I thought.

"Thank you, Nessie. You are the best daughter anyone could ever have."

_No, thank you for everything, including life, you are what brought me here_, I thought.

"Renesmee, you wouldn't have been here without your mother. If she didn't insist on keeping you, you might never have existed, at all."

_I love you, daddy .Remember that, never forget it._

"I won't. I love you, too, Nessie."

"We have to get going, but Mom isn't here yet."

"Listen, your mother is here, she just pulled up now in Alice's Porsche."

"Oh, okay. Let's go find her and go see grandpa."

Yup, Dad was right. Mom had pulled into a space near the front of the airport in Alice's yellow Porsche, and right beside it was Emmett's Jeep. Alice was driving, Jasper was in the passenger's seat, and Rose and Emmett were in the back seat… making out. Ewww! Did I need to see that? Well, I guess they thought I wasn't watching, but still.

"Nessie, eight years and that still bugs you? You learn to tune them out after a while though. Their thoughts are just plain disgusting."

I was about to turn around and leave, but something caught my eye. There was another person with them, but her eyes were a light blue color. A human? No. Her features were too perfect. A half-breed like me? Most likely. As soon as they parked, Alice was out of the car. Then Alice ran to me, at human speed.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry!!! Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just wanted to say that I have a poll going on of what story you want me to continue. I want to focus on one story and not be side-tracked by other stories so I hope people will vote!!!! Also, my bestie just joined fanfic so yeah. Her pen name is Bellaaintasclumsyasme. I think it fits her perfectly because she falls so much more than Bella it is still funny!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**twilightfan224**


End file.
